¡A ella no! ¡NO!
by Rankosita
Summary: Akane tiene un accidente, es llebada al hospital y su último deseo es que Ranma venga con ella.


Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen –que más quisiera- son de Rumiko Takashi que enserio me da unos dolores de cabeza bien fuertes cuando veo Ranma ½ sabiendo que no se quedaran juntos pero bueno, por esa razón amo y mi vida es leer fics. De esta hermosa pareja. Bueno esta es la primera historia que subo pero no la que escribo tengo guardados algunas y tengo que decir un poco apenada que a veces sueño con ellos –eso pasa porque enserio soy una floja pero bueno-, bueno ya sin aburrir este pequeño fic. Va dirigido a mis amigas kagome195zx y adicted-sesshomaru215 y –aunque no me conozcan pero bueno- también se las dedica a todos las personas que están como mis autores favoritos –ya se que es raro pero no me importa- y, obviamente, también dedico este fic. A todas las personas que lo lean. GRACIAS A TODOS.

A: Akane

R: Ranma

K: Kasumi

N: Nabiki

S: Soun

G: Genma

Bueno ahora si el fic.

¡A ella no! ¡NO!

Era un día muy tranquilo en Nerima, todo estaba como siempre y nuestra pareja favorita peleaba un poquito en el camino pero no mucho solo de cosas sin sentido, no querían molestarse con el otro, así que lo que discutían eran asuntos del colegio.

-No puedo creer todos los deberes que tenemos que hacer –se quejaba por decima vez Ranma.

-Si bueno, recuerda que toda esa tarea es solamente para ti, porque no llevaste la de ayer y tampoco la de antier, y todos los profesores ya te habían avisado que si volvías a faltar con la tarea tendrías que hacerla aunque tuvieras más de otras materias. –Le recordó Akane.

-Si pero no es justo,… ¿Me… ayudarías? Prácticamente hoy no nos dejaron nada.

-Claro, o, ¿porque mejor no la hago toda y tu descansas?

-¿Enserio lo harías por mi?

-Si claro, y luego si quieres te doy masaje en la espalda y te doy de comer en la boca para que tu no te canses tanto.

-Bueno ya esta bien, ya entendí, no tenias que decírmelo tan feo.

-Mira te puedo ayudar si quieres pero, obviamente tienes que dejarme hacer mis deberes primero.

-Bueno, vale.

Se quedaron en silencio y a los pocos minutos llegaron al Dojo Tendo.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Gritaron Ranma y Akane.

-A, hola chicos, Akane ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? –Pidió Kasumi desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Claro hermana -Yendo hacia ella.

Ranma las miro extrañado peo pensó que solamente eran cosas de hermanas. Subió hacia su habitación a hacer sus deberes y las dejo solas.

-¿Que quieres hermana?

-Bueno, quería pedirte que le llevaras ese libro al Doctor Tofu. –Señalando con la cabeza- Es que si fuera por mí se lo llevaría yo misma pero tengo que hacer la comida y también la cena, Nunca me había pasado pero hoy me distraje jugando con papá y el tío Genma.

-Claro hermana, ahora vuelvo.

-Pero no te tardes mucho, te esperamos para comer.

-Claro no te preocupes, ¿Me arias un favor?

-Dime.

-Le podría avisar a Ranma que salí y que cuando vuelva le ayudo con los deberes.

-Claro no te preocupes.

Se ve a Akane salir del Dojo caminando por las calles de Nerima, muy tranquilamente cantando y riendo.

En una calle algo cerca se veía un tráiler saliéndose de control pues el conductor después de tantas horas despierto término por rendirse contra el cansancio, que bueno que esto estaba ocurriendo en una calle apenas concurrida pero…

Akane salió de un callejón cruzaría una calle llegaría a la otra esquina y llegaría al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

El tráiler estaba desviado –demasiado- , por suerte no había nadie en la calle y a unos pocos metros había una pared muy resistente hecha de cemento, piedras –de esas grandes-, muchos ladrillos y gracias a esa pared podría parar y no lastimar a nadie y si había suerte el conductor cansado no saldría lastimado.

Pero…

De una de las esquinas se ve a una chica muy sonriente cantando para si misma, tenia el cabello negro azulado y corto, vestía con el uniforme de una escuela, ¿pero que es esto? ¡Es el uniforme de la escuela Furincan!

Solamente hubo dos errores:

El se quedo dormido

Ella se confió que la calle siempre era muy tranquila y no se fijo quien manejaba al otro lado de la calle.

Pero ese día era diferente.

Solamente sintió como era arroyada, sus huesos rompiéndose, y un líquido caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, no podía creer como le dolía el pecho, y, de pronto no sintió nada: había perdido el conocimiento.

El Doctor Tofu que había estado en su oficina arreglando papeles escucho un choque tremendo. Salió de su clínica y al estar en la calle lo que vio fue peor que una película de miedo: Sangre derramada por todo el pavimento –se veía donde había pasado el tráiler al momento del choque-, el tráiler se había chocado en la pared y al lado de el se encontraba Akane inconsciente, todo su cuerpo sangrando y de seguro ya muerta.

La llevaron a la clínica y con ayuda de muchos doctores lograron contener la hemorragia y operarla.

_¿Pero que hacen? ¡Dejen de operarme! Si me salvan ahora yo se que no sobreviviré._

Entraron al quirófano y se dirigieron al Doctor Tofu.

-Doctor ya sabemos quien es: Akane Tendo.

-¿Seguros? –No podía creerlo, la chica que desde pequeña siempre había curado cuando se lastimaba al practicar. La pequeña de una familia que respetaba. ¡El la consideraba como su hermana desde hace muchos años!

_Tengo que salvarla ¡Tengo que salvarla!_

_No lo hagas ¡No quiero! Si vivo solo quiero verlo a el. Pero no quiero que se quede con esa imagen mía ¡No quiero que me vea! ¡NO ME SALVES!_

-¿Ya avisaron a la familia? –Pregunto Tofu.

-Ya vienen hacia acá.

_¿Mi familia?_

_No te preocupes Akane te salvare, sea como sea, te salvare._

Termino la cirugía, la mandaron a una habitación a que descansara un poco, pues su cuerpo estaba muy delicado eh hizo mucho esfuerzo para seguir viva. Los Tendo y los Saotome ya llevaban cuatro horas en la sala de espera hasta que termino la cirugía, salió el Doctor Tofu y por primera vez no se puso nervioso al ver a Kasumi.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta mi hija? ¿Le ha dicho algo?

-Cálmate papá, todos estamos nerviosos no solo tú –dijo Nabiki.

-Su hija esta muy delicada fue arroyada por un tráiler, sus piernas están rotas, la mayoría de sus costillas, la pelvis, y, perdió mucha sangre. Lo siento mucho.

Todos empezaron a llorar: Soun consolaba a sus hijas una en cada brazo, y Genma quien también quería mucho a Akane consolaba a Ranma con un abrazo diciendo que estaría bien.

No podía creerlo la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, quien lo golpeaba, con la que se peleaba, a la que insultaba solamente porque amaba verla enojada estaba a punto de morir.

-No te preocupes hijo ella estará bien- Susurro Genma.

-¿En que cuarto esta?

-En el 3001

-Espera Ranma ¿que haces?

-No me importa si esta despierta o no yo voy a estar con ella. –Y se perdió al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

-Tengo que decírselos…-Empezó de nuevo el Doctor- Su hija esta muy delicada, quizá no pase la noche… lo siento.

De nuevo empezaron los sollozos y al final las lágrimas tan incontenibles.

Ranma seguía caminando por el pasillo lo más normal que podía ni rápido ni lento, no quería tardar en verla pero tampoco verla tan pronto.

Por fin llego al cuarto abrió la puerta sin importarle quien estuviera allí, y… ahí estaba: tendida en la cama, llena de vendas, con el suero y sustancias desconocidas inyectándose en su cuerpo, el monitor decía que sus latidos eran normales pero… ella no decía lo mismo, apenas parecía que respiraba y a veces parecía que estaba muerta.

Se sentó cerca de ella, así estuvo por mucho rato observando su rostro pues no soportaba ver su cuerpo con tantas vendas como si fuera un mensaje subliminal y el significado fuera: ella morirá.

Tocaron la puerta y la abrieron resulto ser toda la familia.

K: ¿Cómo esta?

R: Esta bien, no se ha movido y a veces parece que ni respira pero sigue "bien".

S: Ranma, tengo que decirte algo, te fuiste antes de que el Doctor Tofu nos lo dijera… tal vez Akane no sobreviva la noche.

R: ¡¿Qué? ¡no! ¡NO! –Tomo la mano de la chica inconsciente, acostó su cabeza en hueco que había en la cama junto al rostro de la chica y se puso a llorar como nunca

Después de tantas horas ahí ella, como si fuera un milagro…

_¿Pero porque me duele tanto? Se supone que debo estar muerta. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? ¿Pero quien demonios no me puede dejar sola en mi lecho de muerte? ¡RANMA!_

… abrió los ojos.

-Akane ¡Akane! ¡Abriste los ojos!–Abrazándola lo más delicadamente posible.

Ella no se creía que alguna vez en la vida conscientemente Ranma la abrazaría, si que estaba muy sorprendida.

S: Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?

A: Siento que en vez de un tráiler me paso un tren.

K: Hay hermana nos diste un buen susto.

N: Akane, para la otra mira por donde vas.

G: Hija por favor trata de tener mas cuidado con lo que haces vieras como se puso Ranma. –eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

De pronto se escucho el estomago de Genma gruñir como nunca. Todos empezaron a reír.

G: Jaja bueno, es normal sentir hambre ¿no?

S: Claro que si Saotome.

K: Bueno tenemos que ir a comprar comida, ¿vienes Nabiki?

N: Claro

G&S: ¡Esperen!

S: Recuerden la última vez que compramos comida en un lugar que nunca habíamos conocido.

A: Dolor de estomago horrible, jaja auch.

R: ¿Qué te pasa?

A: Mis costillas están rotas ¿recuerdas?

R: A si.

G: Bueno nosotros nos vamos, Ranma tienes que cuidarla, no la dejes sola ni un minuto.

R: si papá no te preocupes.

Ya a fuera.

S: Que no se les ocurra hablar sobre lo que nos dijo el doctor Tofu en frente de ella.

N: Yo creo que mi hermana tiene derecho a saberlo

S: ¿Y esperar la muerte?

N: Cuando pare su corazón no sabrá por que.

S: No se lo diremos lo último que quiero ver en el rostro de mi hija es sufrimiento.

Todos: Esta bien.

En el cuarto.

_No deberían haber hablado detrás de la puerta ¿Por qué mi familia no quería que lo supiera?_

-Ranma ven.

-Ya voy.

-Siéntate aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tal vez no escuchaste porque estabas parado en frente de la ventana pero… escuche a papá que me moriré ¿Es cierto?

-¡¿Qué?

-Solo dime la verdad –En un susurro.

-Si tal vez no pases la noche.

-Abrázame.

Y así lo hizo.

-Ranma… quiero que sepas, que… TE AMO más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo Akane ¿_Que importa lo nervioso que estaba hoy en la mañana por tenerla cerca de mí? Ahora ya no lo estoy y soy un estúpido por no decirle lo que siento antes. _No tengo ni la más remota idea de que aré sin ti.

-Ven conmigo… No quiero estar sola… ven conmigo por favor.

-Te juro que en cuanto tu corazón deje de latir iré contigo. Nunca te dejare sola.

-¿Harías algo por mi?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bésame.

Tomo su rostro con la mano libre que le quedaba –pues con la otra la estaba abrazando-, acerco el suyo y empezó el beso.

Sus labios se movían muy lento, suave, pero aun así con mucho amor. Ella correspondió el beso igual. El amor contenido en esos dos años, el amor que querían demostrarse pero por pena y por mantener una apariencia no se lo demostraban.

El corazón de Akane latía como nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan feliz…

Y de pronto el corazón de Akane dejo de latir.

Ranma saco de su bolsillo una navaja, la abrió y conto su cuello _Como te lo prometí nunca te dejare sola._

Y así minutos antes de su muerte dos amantes se confesaron su amor, se lo demostraron y el cumplió su promesa.


End file.
